A Feeling so strong!: Ch. 8
by DualBlade
Summary: Ash's fate will be decided in a matter of time. Can his friends find them in time?


**Ch. 8:The Battle Against Time**

_Time is everyone's common foe._

_ _

-_Unknown_

-----------

Cassidy:Uhhh. . . I can't believe that scrawny brat was able to resist Drowzee!

Butch:How did she do it?

Cassidy:Oh well, at least we've been able to eliminate one of them.

Butch:Yeah, there's no way he can survive that poison.

Cassidy:(waves bottle)Not without this anyway. . .!

The two were hiding in some trees at the park close to the hospital.Unaware to them,Pidgeot was flying straight overhead and spotted them.

*****

Jessie:Look, I got something!

Jessie pulled out a tracking monitor and everyone saw two red dots on the map, indicating they were Cassidy and Butch.

Meowth:It looks like they're at Central Park, about a couple miles due east from the hospital. . .

Misty:. . . which means they're really close!Let's go!

James:I knew this little device would come in handy.

Tracey:Luckily, we got a flying Pokemon to track the radar for us!(Points at Pidgeot)

Pikachu:Pikachu pika pika.((I'll get that antidote for you Ash.))

*****

Dr. Dual:Oh no!Another respiratory malfunction.His friends better hurry!How much time does he have left?

Dr. Blade:He only has. . .

*****

Butch:Nothing like a nice victory lunch!

Cassidy:This time, there's no more brat to bother us!

*****

Jessie:Got it, they're in the park, sector A9.

She pointed to the map.Cassidy and Butch were about 500 feet Northwest from their position.

Misty:Hurry, we don't have much time!

*****

Dr. Blade:. . . approximately 45 minutes left.

Both doctors hung their heads low.Ash would surely pass away if he doesn't get the antidote really soon.

*****

Cassidy:Here's a toast. . . to success!. . .

Butch: . . . and the rewards that come with it.

Cassidy:A big one too!We just did what Jessie and James couldn't.

Pikachu:PIIIKAAACHHUUUU!!!((That's what you think!!!))

Cassidy and Butch looked over their shoulder and got a vicious shock treatment from Pikachu.The Misty, Tracey, Jessie, James, and Meowth soon joined.

Misty:Now we got ya!

Butch:It's that scrawny brat and that Pikachu!

Cassidy:And those low lives Jessie and James.

Misty:urrrrghhh. . . SCRAWNY??

Jessie:Low lives?Look what you guys did!

James:You would KILL just for personal gain?

Cassidy:We just did what you guys couldn't do. . . that is to eliminate them!

Butch:You couldn't even capture that little Pikachu over there.It's only a puny little Pikachu anyway.

Pikachu: (angrily)PPPIIIIIKKKKAAAA....!!!((Give us the antidote or you'll get another shock!!))

Cassidy: (pulls out the bottle)Ah... ah... ah...

Everyone froze seeing Ash's only lifeline, his only hope.

******

Dr. Blade:His breathing is getting more irregular by the minute!

Dr. Dual:I know. . . I KNOW!!I wish there was a way we could stop this!!

Dr. Blade:Less than 35 minutes to live now. . .

******

Butch:You shock us, this antidote gets destroyed with it!

Pikachu stopped but still let out an evil glare to the two.

Misty:uuurrrrggghhh. . . Give us the antidote now!!

Pikachu:Pika!((Hand it over!))

Cassidy:Why, to revitalize your little boyfriend?That little dense, ugly-looking, selfish little brat that can't even become a Pokemon master?

Misty's blood boiled as she remembered Ash ranking top 16 in the indigo league, caring for his pokemon, and ESPECIALLY when he saved her life more than a couple of times.

Misty: (with TRUE anger)How dare you!He's a very smart, handsome, and caring boy!He would gladly put his life on the line to save his friends!And he definently has the courage to overcome any challenge!Never. . . EVER. . . insult my. . . my man like that!

Cassidy and Butch were taken a little aback by what she said.

Tracey:Misty. . .

Jessie, James, Tracey, Meowth, and Pikachu could only smile at her statement.

Cassidy:You may be right but we get the last laugh!(Presses a button)

Misty: . . . huh?

Suddenly, two rockets appeared out of their backpacks, ready to blast off and escape.

Meowth:Oh no!Jetpack model K8-35L!We'll never catch 'em if they take off!

They started to blast off in the air.

Butch:See ya kids!Invite us to the funeral!

Jessie:We've got to do something.

Misty: (winks)Don't worry, we still have our trump card!

Pikachu:Pika?((Trump card?))

Misty: . . . Pidgeot, Wing Attack on those two!

Suddenly, Pidgeot flew seemingly out of nowhere and completely destroyed Cassidy's and Butch's jetpacks.They fell to the ground, but quickly got up.(They weren't THAT far off the ground anyway.)

Misty:Nice going Pidgeot!

Tracey:Always there when you need him!

Jessie:C'mon guys. . . the antidote!

Meowth:Hurry up!!!

Cassidy:You won't get it without a fight. . . Raticate go!!

Butch:Drowzee go!

*****

Dr. Dual:Looks like he has less than half and hour left.

Dr. Blade:Don't say that!You have to believe in Ash's friends!

*****

BATTLE MODE ON.

Pidgeot:Pidddgeeooootttt!!((Bring it on!!))

Misty:Staryu, Psyduck go!Togepi, get into my backpack!

Tracey:Venonat, Marrill, Scyther, I choose you guys!

Pikachu:PIKA!((Let me at him!))

Jessie:Arbok, Lickitung, go!

Meowth: (jumps in front) This should be interesting!

James:Let's go Weezing, Victreebell! Go. . . mmmpppphhh.

James, once again, was swallowed by Victreebell.Everyone had a sweatdrop.

Meowth:Train that thing!

Suddenly, Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Lapras, and Kingler popped out.Having hearing of the commotion, they came out to fight for Ash's life.

Cassidy:Outnumbered 8 to 1 huh?No matter, Raticate, Hi Jump Kick!

James:Oh yeah, Victreebell, Stun Spore!

Raticate got, well, stunned by the cloud of Stun Spore.

Misty:Pikachu, thundershock!

Pikachu gave Raticate a shocking experience.

Cassidy:Oh no Raticate!

Pikachu:Pika pika pika pi!((Hey guys, try using the vine toss!))

Vine toss was a double team move that Ash taught Bulbasaur and Charizard.Bulbasaur grabbed on to Raticate with its vines while Charizard was above hovering and holding him with its claws.Bulbasaur spun his vines round and round while Charizard started to gain velocity.As Bulbasaur released its grip, Charizard, flying ata supersonic speed now, slammed Raticate right into a tree.Raticate limped down and presumed fainting.

Cassidy looked angry, but was surprised by that move.

Cassidy: . . . Raticate return!

Misty:What the heck was that?

Pikachu: (winks)Pika pika!((A new move!))

Jessie:Jeez, Ash sure knows how to train his Pokemon.

Tracey: (shouting at C&B)So what do you say Team Rocket, do you surrender?We've outmanned and outgunned you.Give us the antidote now!

Butch:Not a chance!We maybe outnumbered but we still got Drowzee!Get 'em Drowzee!

Drowzee:Drow-zee!

All of the Pokemon stepped back a little, remembering its awesome power.

Misty:That doesn't scare us!OK, Ice Beam now!

Squirtle, Staryu, Psyduck (who let out a little drizzle I might add), Lapras, and Marrill launched multiple Ice Beams to Drowzee.

Butch: (tauntingly)Is that all you got?Drowzee, Reflect!

The Ice Beams seemed to bounce off an invisible wall and back at the attackers.The beams were amplified like a sound wave when hit by the wall, and was powerful enough to freeze Squirtle, Staryu, Psyduck, Lapras, and Marrill solid.

Tracey:Oh no, Marrill!

Misty:Staryu, Psyduck, Lapras, Squirtle are you guys OK?

Reluctantly Misty and Tracey returned the five back to their Pokeballs.

Jessie:Looks like we'll take it from here.Arbok, use your Bite attack!Meowth, try your Fury Swipes!

The two brave pokemon charged but ended up attacking air.

Meowth:Where'd he go?

Pikachu:Pika!((Behind you!))

Meowth: (sweatdrop). . . huh?

Drowzee teleported right behind them and slammed Meowth and Arbok against a tree with its Mega Punch.

Meowth: (dizzy)Did you get the number of that Mega Punch?.....

Jessie:Oh no. . .

Cassidy:Ha ha, seven down and Drowzee hasn't even laid a sweatdrop yet!

Butch:Their pokemon really are pathetic.

James:Urrrgghhhh. . . Victreebell, Bulbasaur, try. . . a double team Razor Leaf attack!

Bulbasaur and Victreebell sent out a flurry of razor-sharp leaves at Drowzee, threatening to cut it apart.

Cassidy:No way that's going to work!Drowzee, teleport again!

Drowzee teleported once again to another location, but this time Tracey was ready for it.

Tracey:OK Venonat, surprise him with your Psybeam!

Butch:You're clever but not quick enough!Drowzee, Psychic attack!

Tracey could only watch in terror as the psybeam was redirected towards Venonat.Venonat got pushed back into Bulbasaur and Victreebell, therefore resulting in them getting hit by the Psybeam too.

Misty:No. . . this can't be. . .

Butch:This is just too easy!Only 7 pokemon left to go!

Tracey:You'll pay for that, go Scyther!Use your Guillotine to defeat it!

Scyther charged at it with its blades gleaming, ready to slash Drowzee down.

Cassidy:In your dreams!Drowzee, Hypnosis!

Scyther flew to the ground slowly with its eyes getting heavier and heavier.

Tracey:No Scyther!Try to fight it. . .

No use, as Scyther was already lulled into a deep sleep.

Tracey:Scyther, try to get up!

Cassidy:Now, use the Dream Eater!

Drowzee absorbed Scyther's energy by eating its dreams.Scyther's eyes suddenly went wide open in shock and pain and fell over, as if its energy has been sucked out of him.

Tracey:Oh no, not Scyther.

Charizard, Pikachu, Kingler, Pidgeot, Lickitung, and Weezing were the only ones left standing in the 'battlefield'.

Misty:Don't worry guys.With teamwork we could beat anyone!

Jessie/James/Tracey/Pikachu:Yeah!!

Butch:I'm afraid we can't let that happen.

Jessie:Oh?And how are you going to stop us?

Cassidy:Like this!Drowzee, paralyze all of them with Thunder Wave!

Drowzee looked like he was releasing yellow electronic waves at the pokemon.

Pikachu:Pi----kaaa.((I. . . can't move.))

Charizard:Chaarr.....((Me too....))

Pidgeot:Pid---geeoo.((My wings went numb.))

Lickitung:Licki.... ((I can't move my toungue.))

Misty:Oh no!C'mon guys we have to help them!

The four humans ran towards the pokemon with full heal sprays in their hands, hoping to get rid of the paralysis.

Butch:Oh no you don't!Drowzee, use your Psyburn on those four pests!

Drowzee's hands started glowing blue and suddenly Misty, Tracey, Jessie, and James abruptly stopped and let out screams of pain and went down on the ground.They just felt like they were ran over by an oncoming train a couple of times.They were still conscious but just barely.

Pikachu:Pika pika pikachu?!((What did you do to them?))

Charizard:Char char?((What just happened?))

Jessie: (weakly)What. . . did. . . you. . . do. . . to. . . us?

Butch:A little "mental shock" if you catch what I mean.

At that point, Jessie, James, Misty, and Tracey were too weak to move or even speak, and just stood there watching in silence.

Cassidy:Go Arbok!

A pokeball was tossed out and out came the Arbok.Everyone growled at it identifying it as the one that almost killed Ash on the island.

Arbok:Chhharrrrboook!((I'm back, and this time you're all mine!))

Misty was extremely livid about the Arbok but was then struck by a sudden rush of fear. . . fear that she would get hurt the same way Ash did and fear that Ash will not survive because they couldn't get a stupid bottle of antidote.

Cassidy:Now, suffer the same fate as your boyfriend little miss scrawny!Arbok, Poison Sting on that scrawny little runt!!

Time literally froze for Misty as the poison needles headed toward her, knowing that this was it; her life would end right here at the mercy of Cassidy and Butch.She could feel every beat of her heart.

Misty *thinking*:Ash. . . I--I failed you.I'll always love you Ash. . . goodbye. . .

All Pokemon:(( MISTY, NOOOO!! ))

Jessie/James/Tracey: (barely getting the words out)MISTY!!

She closed her eyes, awaiting in fear the inviteable pain that would come. . .

*****

A sudden flash of light waved across Misty's eyes and then, in an instant, she was surrounded in a white glow.

Misty:Huh?Where am I?Wait a minute. . . did I just. . . die?

Voice:Of course you didn't.

Misty gasped in surprise and looked behind her.She was totally surprised by the thing she saw.She saw a tall sized human shaped dinosaur, surrounded by what appeard to be really sophisticated metallic armor, green digital eyes, and a jetpack with the image of a sun inscribed in it.

Misty: (shuttering)Who. . . who are you?

??????????:Do not fear me young one, because I am the digimon of courage.

Misty:Digi--mon?

Another Voice:Yes, a digimon.You can call us your guardian angels or something.

Misty turned around again and saw a young boy, about Ash's age she thought.He had ruffled brown hair, a blue t-shirt, brown pants, and goggles on his forehead.She was about to comment on him until she remembered what happened before she got to this place.

Misty:Umm. . . excuse me?I was just in the middle of a battle a minute ago and now I'm here.How did I get here?

Boy:Here?Why. . . we're still in the same place.We're in your mind right now.

Misty:My. . . my. . . mind?

??????????:Yes your mind.You were just about to get hit by those poison needles and we're here to tell you to stand up to your fear and defeat that Arbok.

Misty:But I can't move and. . . and. . . I--I--I'm scared.

Boy:Do not let your fear take control of you!I know you can defeat it Misty!Just reach in and find the courage inside of you!

Misty:But, but the psyburn. . .

Boy: (cutting her off)The psyburn is a psychic attack Misty.In other words, it attacked your mind.However if your mind is strong enough and you are courageous enough, you can get rid of its effects and somehow save the pokemon and your friends. . .

??????????:. . . especially the one whom you care for the most.

Misty:Ash. . . 

??????????:Yes.The one you call Ash.

Misty:I have to do it, I'm the only one that can.I have to do it for my friends, the pokemon, and especially the one I love.I think I can do it!I'll teach Cassidy and Butch a lesson they'll never forget!

Suddenly something started to glow.It came from the boy's necklace.Inscribed in it was an image of the sun that started to glow very bright.

Boy:You did it Misty!You broke through your fears and were able to let your courage shine through!

The glow of the Crest of Courage penetrated deep into Misty's heart, then. . .

******

All Pokemon:(( MISTY, NOOOO!! ))

Jessie/James/Tracey: (barely getting the words out)MISTY!!

Misty felt a sudden rush of energy through her and all the pain from the Psyburn was gone!She felt supercharged.

Misty: . . . I think not!

And she swiftly jumped out of the way while the poison needles just hit the grass below.

Butch:What the. . .

Misty:All right Arbok, take this!

She flung her ever so trusty mallet like a boomerang at the Arbok and hit it right at its critical point.As Misty caught her mallet, the Arbok fell down in defeat.

Pikachu:Pika pika.((Nice shot.))

Arbok: (weakly)Chaarr...((She got me...))

Cassidy:Arbok!

Butch:She defeated it like a fallen log!

Misty:There!I have avenged you, Ash.

Cassidy: (recalling Arbok)Grrrrrrrr...You'll pay for that brat!Drowzee, use your psyburn on her again!

Once again, Drowzee's hands glowed blue aiming a psyburn attack at Misty.But, with Misty being as mentally strong as she is now, the Drowzee and its two trainers got hit by it instead. 

Cassidy: (in pain)AHHHH!Drowzee not on us!

Butch: (in pain)AHHHH! Stop the attack!

Drowzee also got knocked back dizzily and held its head in discomfort.As soon as Drowzee was in pain.All the pokemon were rid of paralysis and Tracey, Jessie, and James mental pain were gone.

Jessie:All right I feel better!

Pikachu:Pika pikachu!((I can move again!))

Misty:All right everybody, let's defeat that Drowzee.

Everyone:Right!

Cassidy: (still holding her head in pain)Urrrggghhhh. . . Drowzee, take care of all of them!

James:Not likely!Weezing, Smokescreen attack!

Clouds of smoke surround Drowzee, making it blind and confused.

Jessie:Lick it now Lickitung!

Lickitung got off a sneaky lick attack on Drowzee, paralyzing it.

Misty:Pidgeot, use your Whirlwind attack!

Pidgeot flapped its wing furiously creating a strong wind which blew the smog out and knocked Drowzee into the air.

Charizard:Char charizard!((My turn now!))

Charizard caught Drowzee in mid-air and flew up high, spun Drowzee around and around, and Seismic Tossed it down towards the ground.

Charizard:Charizard char!((Hey Kingler!Try catching it with Vicegrip!))

Kingler:((I got it!))

Kingler caught the falling Drowzee in its pinsers (ouch!) and then slammed it to the ground with its Crabhammer.

Misty:Pikachu! Use your thunderbolt on it!

Pikachu let out an electric blast, which practically burned Drowzee to a crisp.

Misty:Now, Quick Attack!

Pikachu headbutted it with all its speed and might and it flew towards Cassidy and Butch, knocking all three of them down.

James:Weezing, finish it off with Explosion!

Weezing floated til it was near Drowzee, Cassidy, and Butch.Weezing started to turn bright white and. . .

Butch:Oh no. . .

Cassidy:Brace for impact!

And Weezaing practically exploded in a brilliant white light, leaving an open crater in the ground.Cassidy and Butch were blasting off, until...

Cassidy: (dropping the antidote)Oh no, the antidote!

* A/N:She's dropping it kind of like how Jessie dropped the Earth Badge after blasting off from Viridian Gym.

Cassidy/Butch:Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!(Twinkle)

Misty:(screams) AHHHHH!The antidote!Pidgeot, grab it quick before it breaks!

Pidgeot flew up and was about to catch it in its talons, but it missed.

Pidgeot:PIIDDGEEOOOTTT!!!!!(( I missed!!! ))

Misty/Tracey:AHHHH!

Jessie/James:Oh no!

Pikachu:PIKA PIKA!

Charizard:Char!(( It's falling too fast!I can't reach it in time! ))

Everyone saw the precious bottle rapidly losing altitude.It was about to collide with the, ground shattering it to pieces. . .

Misty: (screaming)NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

. . . and then it suddenly disappeared!

Jessie:Where did. . .

James:. . . it go?

Pikachu:Pika?

And then out of nowhere, the bottle appeared. . . right in front of. . .

Everyone:TOGEPI??????

Misty:Togepi. . . how did you do that?

Togepi: (chirping happily)Toge toge prrriiiiiii!!(( I got the bottle for Daddy!! ))

Misty:I know, but. . . (thinks back to Pinkin Island) . . . wait!You used teleport didn't you?

Pikachu:Pikachu pika!(( That was a cool thing you did there Togepi! ))

Togepi:Toge?(( What? ))

Tracey:So that's how the potion got there. . .Togepi used an attack!

Misty:See?I was right all the time about Togepi having a few attacks wasn't I Tracey, hmmmmm?

Tracey: (sweatdrop)Well. . . uhh. . . ya see. . .

Misty:C'mon c'mon just admit that I was right!You know, Ash didn't think Togepi didn't have any attacks too. . . OH NO, WE HAVE TO GET THE POTION BACK TO ASH BEFORE HE RUNS OUT OF TIME!!!!

Jessie: (sarcastically)Took you so long to figure that out. . .

Pikachu: (nods head)Pika.

Charizard:Char char.(( That's Misty for you.Always full of herself. ))

James:There's no time to play around!According to my timer, Ash only has. . .

*****

Dr. Blade: . . . 3 and a half minutes left before he suffers a massive trauma!This is the end. . .

Dr. Dual:C'mon Dr. Blade.Like you said, keep the faith!I know Ash's friends won't let him down!

*****

Misty:That's it?!Oh no!We only have a couple of minutes to get this Antidote back to Ash!

Charizard:(( Okay everyone, climb on top of Pidgeot and I.Misty, Pikachu, get on board Pidgeot since he could fly faster than myself! The rest of you, climb on! ))

Pikachu and Misty with the antidote in her hand climbed aboard Pidgeot while Tracey, Jessie, and James climbed aboard Charizard.Pidgeot immediately took to the skies with Charizard trailing behind.

Narrator:Looks like it's really a race against time now, pitting Pidgeot's speed against the speed of time.Will Ash survive?Find out, in part 9!

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
